


Letters to a Hero

by ScarletSaphire



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, M/M, also supervillains, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSaphire/pseuds/ScarletSaphire
Summary: Based on the superhero/super villain au cooked up in the BPS discord server.





	Letters to a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t know the au: Brian is a superhero, or at least really wants to be, and Brock, his boyfriend, becomes a super villain in order to help Brian achieve his dreams. Things go wrong, and Brian finds some letters that Brock wrote to him. (May end up making this a full fic, probably won’t)

The first letter was from about a week before Brian first went against the Eagle, at night around the statue in the park.

Dear Brian,  
You told me a few days ago about your dreams of being a hero. You said you wanted to help people, said that you wanted to be someone people could look up to. You told me about the people you would save from muggings, or from a car crash, or whatever else you may have done in the day, and your face lit up brighter than I’ve ever seen. You don’t do that when no one gets saved. You look so sad, so tired, whenever that happens. It’s a shame we live in such a quiet city.  
So I’ve been thinking. I know you want to be a hero, and all I want is for you to be happy. I could be your villain. I could be the one you fight against, for you to beat time and time again like I know you can, so you can be the hero you’ve always wanted to be. I want to see you smile like that all the time. You never look happier than when you’ve saved someone.  
You won’t like it. I know that, if I do this, and if you ever find out, you’ll be mad at me. I don’t want to lose you, I love you too much to lose you, so if I do end up doing this, I’ll be writing you these, so when its all over, you can read them, and you can know why I did this. Please don’t be mad with me.  
Love, Brock

 

The next one was dated a few days after the fight had been concluded, and the news had reported on the story.

Dear Brian,  
It worked. I knew the park would be empty, and I knew you would be in the area, and I knew you’d be able to get rid of the bombs (they weren’t going to do any real damage, though there might have been some burn marks for a while if you failed.) and you were on the news, and you were absolutely beaming when you came home. I’ve never seen you so happy before, never seen you talk like that. You’re eyes were shining from excitement. You were gorgeous, more so than you normally are, which is saying something.  
I’ve made the right decision, doing this, if it means I get to see that every day.  
Love, Brock

Brian skipped a few letters, skimming over dates til he got to the one he wanted, the one he needed to read. It was the last one, despite the date being a few weeks ago, a few weeks before Brock die, a few weeks before their final encounter.

Dear Brian,  
You failed. Because of me, and my stupid over sight, and my faith in you, and your determination to save everyone. I thought you could do it; you’ve done it before, and I know you’ll do it again. But you failed this time, and I haven’t seen a smile from you in days. You seem so empty, so distant. I hate it.  
I can’t stop now though, can I. You’re determined, like you always are. It’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you, how determined you are. You’re determined to kill me. Determined to avenge those that have fallen, or die trying. I won’t let you die. I can’t, I refuse. But you won’t stop, and I doubt you’ll forgive me. Not now.  
When I’m dead, will you smile again?

Eagle


End file.
